Proteins such as pharmaceutically important proteins like hormones and industrially important proteins like enzymes are becoming more widely used. Enzymes, for example, are used in several industries including, for example, the starch industry, the dairy industry, and the detergent industry. It is well known in the detergent industry that the use of enzymes, particularly proteolytic enzymes, has created industrial hygiene concerns for detergent factory workers, particularly due to the health risks associated with dustiness of the available enzymes.
Since the introduction of enzymes into the detergent business, many developments in the granulation and coating of enzymes have been offered by the industry. See for example the following patents relating to enzyme granulation:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,991 describes an improved formulation of enzyme granules by including within the composition undergoing granulation, finely divided cellulose fibers in an amount of 2-40% w/w based on the dry weight of the whole composition. In addition, this patent describes that waxy substances can be used to coat the particles of the granulate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,297 describes enzyme containing particles which comprise a particulate, water dispersible core which is 150-2,000 microns in its longest dimension, a uniform layer of enzyme around the core particle which amounts to 10%-35% by weight of the weight of the core particle, and a layer of macro-molecular, film-forming, water soluble or dispersible coating agent uniformly surrounding the enzyme layer wherein the combination of enzyme and coating agent is from 25-55% of the weight of the core particle. The core material described in this patent includes clay, a sugar crystal enclosed in layers of corn starch which is coated with a layer of dextrin, agglomerated potato starch, particulate salt, agglomerated trisodium citrate, pan crystallized NaCl flakes, bentonite granules or prills, granules containing bentonite, Kaolin and diatomaceous earth or sodium citrate crystals. The film forming material may be a fatty acid ester, an alkoxylated alcohol, a polyvinyl alcohol or an ethoxylated alkylphenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,469 describes an enzyme granular composition consisting essentially of from 1-35% by weight of an enzyme and from 0.5-30% by weight of a synthetic fibrous material having an average length of from 100-500 micron and a fineness in the range of from 0.05-0.7 denier, with the balance being an extender or filler. The granular composition may further comprise a molten waxy material, such as polyethylene glycol, and optionally a colorant such as titanium dioxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,283 describes a particulate material which has been coated with a continuous layer of a non-water soluble, warp size polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,649 describes enzyme-containing granules having a core, an enzyme layer and an outer coating layer. The enzyme layer and, optionally, the core and outer coating layer contain a vinyl polymer.
WO 91/09941 describes an enzyme containing preparation whereby at least 50% of the enzymatic activity is present in the preparation as enzyme crystals. The preparation can be either a slurry or a granulate.
WO 97/12958 discloses a microgranular enzyme composition. The granules are made by fluid-bed agglomeration which results in granules with numerous carrier or seed particles coated with enzyme and bound together by a binder.
It would be desirable to produce enzyme granules with improved stability, particularly in bleach-containing detergents at high humidity and temperature. Current fluid-bed spray-coated enzyme granules contain the enzyme in a relatively thin layer near the surface of the granule. This geometry renders the enzyme more vulnerable being chipped off of the granule in a concentrated layer during handling and conveying operations, increasing the likelihood and levels of airborne enzyme aerosols in the working environment. This geometry also makes the enzyme more vulnerable to attack by penetrating moisture and inactivating substances.
However, even in light of these developments offered by the industry (as described above) there is a continuing need for low-dust enzyme granules which have additional beneficial characteristics. Additional beneficial characteristics needed in the enzyme granulation industry are low-residue granule formulations (where low residue is defined as a reduced tendency to leave noticeable undissolved residues on clothes or other material), and improved stability formulations. Accomplishing all these desired characteristics simultaneously is a particularly challenging task since, for example, many delayed release or low-dust agents such as fibrous cellulose or warp size polymers leave behind insoluble residues.
As such, there is a need for, for example, a detergent enzyme granule which is simultaneously non-dusting, stable when stored in detergents, and easy to manufacture in a controlled size distribution. Granules of a controlled size distribution are desirable in order to impart good flowability properties for handling and blending into detergents, and to resist segregation and settling once formulated into detergents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide low-dust, low residue, highly soluble enzyme granules having increased stability. It is another object of the present invention to provide processes which afford the formation of such improved granules.
The present invention provides a granule that includes a protein core that includes an protein matrix layered on a seed particle. The protein matrix includes a protein mixed together with a salt and optionally, a binder. Optionally, a coating can be applied, for example, to the seed particle or over the protein matrix.
The present invention further provides a granule that includes an enzyme core that includes an enzyme matrix layered on a seed particle. The enzyme matrix includes an enzyme mixed together with a salt and optionally, a binder. Optionally, a coating can be applied, for example, to the seed particle or over the enzyme matrix.
The present invention also provides a method for making granules including fluidizing seed particles in a fluidized bed coater; providing a protein matrix formula comprising protein mixed together with a salt; and spraying the protein matrix formula onto the seed particles. Optionally, a coating can be applied, for example, to the seed particle or over the enzyme matrix.
The present invention further provides a method for making granules including fluidizing seed particles in a fluid-bed coater; providing an enzyme matrix formula comprising enzyme mixed together with a salt; and spraying the enzyme matrix formula onto the seed particles. Optionally, a coating can be applied, for example, to the seed particle or over the enzyme matrix.
One embodiment of the invention is a granule that includes a protein core that includes a protein matrix layered over a seed particle. The protein matrix includes a protein mixed together with a salt. Optionally, a coating can be applied, for example, to the seed particle or over the enzyme matrix.
Another embodiment of the invention is a granule that includes an enzyme core that includes an enzyme matrix layered over a seed particle. The enzyme matrix includes an enzyme mixed together with a salt. Optionally, a coating can be applied, for example, to the seed particle or over the enzyme matrix.
A further embodiment of the invention is a method for making granules including fluidizing seed particles in a fluid-bed coater; providing a protein matrix formula comprising protein mixed together with a salt; and spraying the protein matrix formula onto the seed particles. Optionally, a coating can be applied, for example, to the seed particle or over the enzyme matrix.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is a method for making granules including fluidizing seed particles in a fluid-bed coater; providing an enzyme matrix formula comprising enzyme mixed together with a salt; and spraying the enzyme matrix formula onto the seed particles. Optionally, a coating can be applied, for example, to the seed particle or over the enzyme matrix.
A xe2x80x9cprotein corexe2x80x9d, an xe2x80x9cenzyme corexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9ccorexe2x80x9d includes a protein matrix, for example, an enzyme matrix in the case of an enzyme core. There can be one or more layers between the seed particle and the matrix, for example, a coating such as polyvinyl alcohol.
Seed particles are inert particles upon which the enzyme matrix can be layered which are composed of inorganic salts, sugars, sugar alcohols, small organic molecules such as organic acids or salts, minerals such as clays or silicates or a combination of two or more of these. Suitable soluble ingredients for incorporation into seed particles include: sodium chloride, potassium chloride, ammonium sulfate, sodium sulfate, sodium sesquicarbonate, urea, citric acid, citrate, sorbitol, mannitol, oleate, sucrose, lactose and the like. Soluble ingredients can be combined with dispersible ingredients such as talc, kaolin or bentonite. Seed particles can be fabricated by a variety of granulation techniques including: crystallization, precipitation, pan-coating, fluid-bed coating, fluid bed agglomeration, rotary atomization, extrusion, prilling, spheronization, drum granulation and high shear agglomeration. In the granules of the present invention, the ratio of seed particles to granules is 1:1.
The xe2x80x9cprotein matrixxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cenzyme matrixxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmatrixxe2x80x9d is an admixture of one or more proteins such as an enzyme and a salt. The protein and salt can be mixed, for example, in solution or as a slurry to form the xe2x80x9cprotein matrix formulaxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cenzyme matrix formulaxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmatrix formulaxe2x80x9d that is applied to the seed particle. The salt content of the admixture preferably contains about between 63.7 to 85.3% salt based on dry solids as shown in Examples 1-4. The protein can be applied from a solution or applied in slurry form as a suspension of crystals or precipitated protein.
By burying a protein within a matrix, the protein can be better protected from the twin dangers of attrition and activity loss. Also, to achieve a low dusting granular protein product, it is necessary to control the shape and size distribution of the granules. Uniform and reproducible size and shape also contribute to granule stability, since particle breakup and re-agglomeration would bring some protein near the granule surface.
Salts that can be used in the present invention include those where the cation is sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, zinc or aluminum and where the anion is chloride, bromide, iodide, sulfate, sulfite, bisulfite, thiosulfate, phosphate, monobasic phosphate, dibasic phosphate, hypophosphite, dihydrogen pyrophosphate, tetraborate, borate, carbonate, bicarbonate, metasilicate, citrate, malate, maleate, malonate, succinate, lactate, formate, acetate, butyrate, propionate, benzoate, tartrate, stearate, laurate, palmitate, oleate, ascorbate or gluconate. Preferred salts include magnesium sulfate, sodium citrate, sodium chloride, sodium sulfate, potassium sulfate, ammonium sulfate, potassium chloride, magnesium acetate. One or more salts can be used in the matrix. The matrix of the present invention comprises between about 20-80% of the final granule weight.
The granules of the present invention can also be adjusted to a particular pH or pH range by adding the acid or base form of the salt or salts used.
Proteins that are within the scope of the present invention include pharmaceutically important proteins such as hormones or other therapeutic proteins and industrially important proteins such as enzymes.
Any enzyme or combination of enzymes may be used in the present invention. Preferred enzymes include those enzymes capable of hydrolyzing substrates, e.g. stains. These enzymes are known as hydrolases which include, but are not limited to, proteases (bacterial, fungal, acid, neutral or alkaline), amylases (alpha or beta), lipases, cellulases and mixtures thereof. Particularly preferred enzymes are subtilisins and cellulases, Most preferred are subtilisins such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,025, EP Patent 130 756 B1 and EP Patent Application WO 91/06637, which are incorporated herein by reference, and cellulases such as Multifect L250(trademark) and Puradax(trademark), commercially available from Genencor International. Other enzymes that can be used in the present invention include oxidases, transferases, dehydratases, reductases, hemicellulases and isomerases.
The matrix of the granules of the present invention may further comprise one or more binders or other excipients as known to those skilled in the art. Suitable binders include natural polymers such as starch, modified starch, carrageenan, gum arabic and guar gum and synthetic polymers such as polyethylene oxide, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyethylene glycol and polyethylene oxide/polypropylene oxide.
The matrix may also further comprise plasticizers for the binder and anti-agglomeration agents. Suitable plasticizers useful in the present invention include polyols such as glycerol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol (PEG), urea, or other known plasticizers such as triethyl citrate, dibutyl or dimethyl phthalate or water. Suitable anti-agglomeration agents include fine insoluble and sparingly soluble material such as talc, TiO2, clays, amorphous silica, magnesium stearate, stearic acid and calcium carbonate.
The granules of the present invention can further comprise a barrier layer. A barrier layer is used to slow or prevent the diffusion of substances that can adversely affect the protein or enzyme into the matrix. The barrier layer is made up of a barrier material and can be coated over the protein core or the barrier material can be included in the protein core. Suitable barrier materials include, for example, inorganic salts or organic acids or salts.
The granules of the present invention can further also comprise one or more coating layers. For example, such coating layers may be one or more intermediate coating layers, or such coating layers may be one or more outside coating layers or a combination thereof. Coating layers may serve any of a number of functions in a granule composition, depending on the end use of the enzyme granule. For example, coatings may render the enzyme resistant to oxidation by bleach, bring about the desirable rates of dissolution upon introduction of the granule into an aqueous medium, or provide a barrier against ambient moisture in order to enhance the storage stability of the enzyme and reduce the possibility of microbial growth within the granule.
Suitable coatings include water soluble or water dispersible film-forming polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), polyvinyl pyrrolidone (PVP), cellulose derivatives such as methylcellulose, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, hydroxycellulose, ethylcellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, polyethylene glycol, polyethylene oxide, gum arabic, xanthan, carrageenan, chitosan, latex polymers, and enteric coatings. Furthermore, coating agents may be used in conjunction with other active agents of the same or different categories.
Suitable PVAs for incorporation in the coating layer(s) of the granule include partially hydrolyzed, fully hydrolyzed and intermediately hydrolyzed PVAs having low to high degrees of viscosity. Preferably, the outer coating layer comprises partially hydrolyzed PVA having low viscosity. Other vinyl polymers which may be useful include polyvinyl acetate and polyvinyl pyrrolidone. Useful copolymers include, for example, PVA-methylmethacrylate copolymer and PVP-PVA copolymer.
The coating layers of the present invention may further comprise one or more of the following: plasticizers, extenders, lubricants, pigments, and optionally additional enzymes. Suitable plasticizers useful in the coating layers of the present invention are plasticizers including, for example, polyols such as sugars, sugar alcohols, or polyethylene glycols (PEGs), urea, glycol, propylene glycol or other known plasticizers such as triethyl citrate, dibutyl or dimethyl phthalate or water. Suitable pigments useful in the coating layers of the present invention include, but are not limited to, finely divided whiteners such as titanium dioxide or calcium carbonate or colored pigments and dyes or a combination thereof. Preferably such pigments are low residue pigments upon dissolution. Suitable extenders include sugars such as sucrose or starch hydrolysates such as maltodextrin, corn syrup solids, clays such as kaolin and bentonite and talc. Suitable lubricants include nonionic surfactants such as Neodol, tallow alcohols, fatty acids, fatty acid salts such as magnesium stearate and fatty acid esters.
Adjunct ingredients may be added to the enzyme granules of the present invention. Adjunct ingredients may include: metallic salts; solubilizers; activators; antioxidants; dyes; inhibitors; binders; fragrances; enzyme protecting agents/scavengers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium citrate, urea, guanidine hydrochloride, guanidine carbonate, guanidine sulfamate, thiourea dioxide, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, amino acids such as glycine, sodium glutamate and the like, proteins such as bovine serum albumin, casein and the like etc.; surfactants including anionic surfactants, ampholytic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, cationic surfactants and long-chain fatty acid salts; builders; alkalis or inorganic electrolytes; bleaching agents; bluing agents and fluorescent dyes and whiteners; and caking inhibitors.
The granules described herein may be made by methods known to those skilled in the art of enzyme granulation specifically fluid-bed coating.
The following examples are representative and not intended to be limiting. One skilled in the art could choose other proteins, enzymes, matrices, seed particles, methods and coating agents based on the teachings herein.